Dress
by Jemava S
Summary: Mantiene una relación con quien menos esperan sus amigos, pero todo es un enigma para ella, se limita a disfrutar mientras lo tiene, y para todos, ellos son amigos, sin saber que detrás de la puerta de su habitación se esconden secretos, que cuando cierran se olvidan del mundo y solo existen ellos dos. One fic (Severus & Hermione)


**_WARNING  
_**

**_Este fic contiene descripción de escenas sexuales para mayores de 18+.  
_**

**_One fic de mi pareja favorita, espero les guste._**

**_No se olviden pasar por UNA VEZ MÁS  
_**

**_ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS_**

**Sin mas que decir, disfrutad**

_Our secret moments in a crowded room_

_They've got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Navidad, malditas vacaciones de Navidad, hacían que yo tuviera que regresar a casa, pero afortunadamente la orden de sigue reuniendo después de la guerra, y es obvio yo aprovecho lo que sea para verte, y aquí estamos una vez más, cruzando miradas disimuladamente, se que no podemos evitarlo, y a mi me encanta saber que tú también miras sin que nadie lo note, me fascina la idea de tener tantos secretos contigo, que en tu habitación sólo existimos tú y yo, que nadie sepa de lo nuestro y que cada vez que voy a tu habitación el cuerpo se me llena de adrenalina, y sé que aunque no está bien, no puedo evitarlo, pero lo que más me gusta de todo esto es que pronto no tendré impedimento para estar contigo.

No puedo evitar pensar que encanta tu forma de ser, estás como un tatuaje en mi piel, y cada vez invades más cada parte de mi ser, no puedo evitarlo y me acerco a ti, simulando que es sin querer la conversación contigo, pero nadie ve diferencia. Saben que con la única persona que puedo tener una conversación tranquila e inteligente es contigo, pero nadie sabe que eres la única persona que me atrae por ello, porque eres inteligente, interesante, único, y sobre todo muy atractivo.

_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from all this_

Lo que más me encanta es tienes un cerebro maravilloso, no paro de aprender contigo, me enseñas tantas cosas y no sólo en eso eres increíble, también en muchas cosas más, mi cuerpo no puede evitar estremecerse, siento recorrer una corriente eléctrica a través de mi espalda.

Pasamos a cenar y aprovecho la plática que estamos teniendo para sentarme a tu lado, nadie nota que he pegado una de mis piernas a la tuya, solo quiero tu contacto, quiero sentirte a mi lado, tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos hace que desespere.

La cena pasa sin más, nadie ha notado que tú y yo tenemos un secreto, ninguno de la orden imagina que tú eres más que mi amigo, todos comienzan a irse, y yo anuncio que haré lo mismo, se que has visto la señal que te hecho, has dicho que me acompañaras porque es tarde, y repito nadie sospecha, así que salimos de la casa de los Black, y desaparecemos para de inmediato estar frente a la puerta de mi casa.

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off _

-Servida Granger - dices mientras te me acercas poco a poco, me tomas por la cintura y me besas, y yo solo siento como la electricidad recorre de nuevo mi espina dorsal, eres él único que provoca todo esto en mi, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder el beso, tus manos acariciando mi cintura hacen que tiemble todo dentro de mi, estuve muriendo por uno de estos toda la noche - Creo que es momento de irme - dices despegando tus labios de los míos, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No creo - digo mordiéndome los labios y te vuelvo a besar, no sé cómo he abierto la puerta de mi casa, pero entramos, aviento mi bolsa y mis llaves, ni siquiera logro saber donde caen, tú no te has resistido a nada, se que también querías entrar a mi casa.

-Vaya vestido que se puso hoy, Granger - dices entre besos, y prendes la chimenea de mi sala, esta ilumina todo el lugar levemente, me alejo de ti un poco y te sonrío mientras me quito los tacones.

-Pues este vestido lo compré sólo para que tú lo quites - no puedo evitar sentir las ganas de estar contigo, te jalo de la corbata hacía mi.

-Haberlo dicho antes Granger - dices posesivamente, sabes que me vuelve loca, colocas tus manos en mi cintura y me pegas a ti - Creeme cuando te digo que yo muero por quitártelo - dices en mi oído susurrando y haces que me muerda los labios, empiezas a besar el camino desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello, y haces que la piel se me erice - Hermione, me vuelves loco - decías entre besos repartidos por toda mi clavícula, yo solo podía suspirar y enredar mis dedos en tu cabello - esto no hacen los amigos, Granger - decias bajando poco a poco los tirantes de mi vestido.

-Puedes estár seguro de que no - desabrocho los botones de tu saco, y voy quitando tu corbata - pero también puedes estar seguro de que yo no te quiero como un amigo - digo mientras te quito el saco, y empiezo a desabrochar tu camisa, tu piel blanca se empieza a ver. Tu deslizas el vestido hasta que cae, y ves que me he puesto un conjunto negro exclusivamente para ti y puedo sentir como crece una erección en tu pantalón.

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

-Demonios, Granger - dices viéndome de arriba para abajo, yo sólo sonrió mordiéndome los labios, me vuelves a besar y vamos acostandonos poco a poco en la alfombra de mi sala, frente a la chimenea, y empiezas a repartir besos bajando poco a poco por mi clavícula y mi pecho, sin quitar mi sujetador, mi piel se está erizando cada vez más, siento recorrer electricidad por mi cuerpo, se escapan pequeños gemidos de mi boca, y se que te encanta, porque sigues haciéndolo, te quito la camisa completamente, y despues me pongo a horcajadas sobre ti, siento tus manos en mi espalda, acariciándome, no puedo evitar morder uno de tus labios, voy repartiendo besos por todo tu cuerpo, llego al pantalón y lo desabrocho para quitarlo, quedas solo en boxer, aprovechas para volverme a regresar a tus labios y besarme, siento como la presión se libera y cae mi sostén, lo quitas para besar mi pecho, yo no puedo evitar derrumbarme, haces que mi cuerpo pierdas las fuerzas, quedas de nuevo encima de mi, y quitas lo que queda de mi ropa interior, y quitas la tuya, y repartes besos por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que regresas a mis labios.

_Inescapable, I'm not even going to try_

_And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_

_I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk_

_Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about_

-Hazme tuya - digo entre suspiros, acariciando tu espalda

-Ya eres mía - dices mientras entras en mi, siento tu suspirar, yo solo me tenso por el inmenso placer que me haces sentir, empiezas el vaivén de tus caderas y yo siento que puedo tocar el cielo, eres lento pero preciso, lográs despertar cada parte de mi ser, rasguño tu espalda, e intento acariciarte todo lo puedo, tú me besas y siento que pierdo la razón, cuando paras un poco te pongo debajo de mi para sentirte más profundo, veo como muerdes tus labios - Eres tan hermosa - y aprovechas para explorar con tus manos, yo siento desfallecer, es inmenso el placer que logro sentir contigo, de nuevo me acomodas para ti, tú quedando encima, tus embestidas son más rápidas, siento como los dos estamos a punto, juntos llegamos al clímax, y caes a un lado mío, respirando agitadamente, yo solo me recuesto en tu pecho acariciandote con mis dedos

\- Me encantaría darme una ducha contigo, me apetece mucho - digo sin más viendote a los ojos, solo sonríes, esa sonrisa que solo ha sido para mi, que nadie más ha visto, te levantas y me ayudas a hacer lo mismo.

_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you _

_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from all this_

-Te sigo - dices dándome la vuelta y abrazándome por la espalda. Cuando entramos puse a llenar la bañera, veo como me observas, ves cada cicatriz que tengo en el cuerpo.

-Son a causa de la guerra, no me gustan - digo sin poder evitar no querer tenerlas, te acercas a abrazarme

-A mi me encantan - dices tomándome por la cintura - Son marcas de la maravillosa y valiente mujer que eres, eres perfecta - no evitar sonreír y abrazarte, te jalo para meternos a la bañera, nos sentamos y nos bañamos mutuamente, me encanta estar contigo, y es que ya no puedo evitarlo, sé que te amo y no sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero si no es así, lucharé cada día por enamorarte. Volvemos a hacer el amor en la bañera, después nos bañamos para irnos a acostar, me encanta que vayas a ser la última persona que veo hoy antes de ir a dormir, y dentro de poco despertaré en tus brazos.

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off _

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off _

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

El sol da por mi ventana, y siento el peso de tu brazo en mi cintura, sólo puedo sonreír, quisiera que supieras todo lo que eres para mí, volteo para verte dormir, tu rostro se ve tranquilo, amo verte así, doy un beso en tus labios, y susurro para mí.

-Te amo tanto - solo deseo que tú pudieras sentir lo que yo siento, contigo siento que puedo ser yo, no tengo nada que ocultar, y se que eres tú, el único al que yo amo.

Me levanto al baño, y cuando regrese ya no estás, quizá escuchaste lo que he dicho, fui una tonta, no debí decir nada, solo puedo ir a mi cama y ponerme una pijama mientras me quito la bata.

Solo me siento en la cama y abrazo mis piernas, no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas caigan por mi rostro, cuando de repente te veo entrar por la puerta con una mesita que traía el desayuno para los dos, mi cara es de total sorpresa, la pones en la cama y te sientas a mi lado.

_Flashback when you met me_

_Your buzzcut and my hair bleached_

_Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me_

_Flashback to my mistakes_

_My rebounds, my earthquakes_

_Even in my worst light, you saw the truth of me_

_And I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My one and only, my lifeline_

_I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My hands are shaking, and I can't explain this_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - dices preocupado y limpiando mis lágrimas, yo solo puedo aventarme a abrazarte, respondes mi abrazo extrañado - ¿Qué sucede Herms?

-Nada, olvidalo, soy una tonta - dije separándome de ti, y limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Espera, ¿Pensaste que me había ido? ¿Por qué? - dice sonriendo

-Si, pero olvídalo

-No, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Por nada, de verdad, son tonterías.

-Herms, nada de tonterías - tomas mis manos - escuché lo que dijiste - solo me puse pálida, ya lo sabía todo y seguro me diría que no podía ser - Deja de imaginarte cosas que no son.

-Lo sé y perdóname, no quiero que esto termine, pero yo entiendo, y me mantendré al margen.

-Espera, estás… - empezo a reir un poco

-No te burles, creo que es lo peor que puedes hacer - digo bastante enojada, no entiendo cómo a pesar de que sabes lo que siento por ti, estás haciendo todo esto.

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off _

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off _

-No me estoy burlando, la creía más inteligente Srita. Granger - dices acercándote a mí - mírame - dices volteando mi rostro para que pueda verte - No tienes porque mantenerte al margen, veo que no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy contigo, yo también tenía miedo de lo que sentía, pero veo que no soy el único, yo también te amo, estoy seguro - dices sonriendome, yo creo que no reaccionaba de lo que estaba diciendo, me parecía un sueño, así que sólo lo bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-De verdad, no tengo porque mentirte, te amo Hermione - decía viéndome a los ojos - y si tú quieres, me encantaría que lo intentaramos bien - no puedo parar de sonreír, no creo que esto esté pasando - Solo si tú quieres

-Claro que quiero, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que quiero estár contigo - solo puedo volverte a besar, se que ahora lucharía por tí y tú estarías a mi lado, que lucharemos juntos por nuestro amor, y que lo que empezó por una simple amistad y después de lo que pasó aquella noche que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, ahora era un amor fuerte, que aunque sabía que tendría sus obstáculos estaríamos juntos para enfrentar lo que fuera.

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_


End file.
